The Adventures of Vinyl Scratch
by shock7123
Summary: The legendary DJ Pon-3 has a great life, but what will happen when something throws a monkey wrench into that operation?


The Adventures of Vinyl Scratch (D.J. Pon-3)

Chapter One: The Long-Lost

**Hey everyone. As I said in my Spyro fanfiction, Chapter 14, the Starcraft fanfiction that I was trying to write before this didn't work out. I myself am a brony, albeit a closet brony, and I am doing this as a tribute to a friend of mine who loves Vinyl Scratch/D.J. Pon-3. I personally like Twilight and Applejack, but that is just me. I plan for this to be a long fanfiction as well. I also plan to put a LOT of references to the online community of bronies in this fanfiction, so keep your eyes open. I hope you all enjoy. Please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated. Here we go.**

We are in present-day Equestria, shortly after the events of Season 3. Twilight is now Princess Twilight, and she for the most part lives in Canterlot at the moment, although she still visits quite often her friends in Ponyville.

Vinyl Scratch has often been a simple pony. She works whichever club is paying her the most for her epic skills at the mixing booth. She is hailed as the best musician of her kind in Equestria. Living with her is a very talented cellist by the name of Octavia, one of the best in Equestria. The two are not in any kind of a relationship, they are just two friends who live together, contrary to the popular belief that many liked to tell. The only thing that keeps those rumors away is the fact that they occasionally bring boys home, but that is a different story.

Today is just a usual day. She is sleeping in late, due to the fact that she has a gig that night at a bar that she has never heard of in her life, then again, the location seems familiar. The problem with the clubs in Equestria was that they always change. The same club can have ten different names in the space of a year. Of course, any club that made nice with her and paid her well enough that she picked them over the competition, they tend to last longer and to be more profitable. In any case, that didn't affect her routine much. Most of the clubs that could afford to have her perform were in Canterlot, and her set times were from ten at night to three in the morning. Despite the limited time window, the club would be packed, which more than made up for it. Vinyl only needed to find the club before her shift started.

Octavia was in the kitchen when Vinyl came down the stairs, enjoying a glass of orange juice.

"You're up early, Vinyl," Octavia says, noticing her on the landing to their stairs, in the upper-class accent that she had.

"Am I really?" Vinyl wonders out loud. Looking at the clock, she realized that her roommate is right. It is only eleven in the morning. Vinyl prides herself on the fact that she can sleep until three in the afternoon. For some reason, she is having one of those days that she can't sleep well.

"I haven't had breakfast since I started mixing. I thought I would change it up for once. Is that okay?" Vinyl asks.

"Sure. I was about to make some pancakes. Would you like some?" Octavia replies, yawning slightly as she does so.

"It has been too long since I have had breakfast," Vinyl thinks aloud.

"Why do you say that, Vinyl?" Octavia asks.

"I can't remember what pancakes are."

Octavia is silent as she quickly prepares a dozen pancakes and put six each on two plates. She then prepares them to her liking, and sets one in front of Vinyl, while busily eating the other.

Vinyl manages to say thank you before her hunger kicks in and she eats the entire stack in a very short amount of time. After finishing her meal, she puts her dishes in the dishwasher, as well as Octavia's. She then cranks the bass up to 11 so that the dishes are cleaned on a microscopic level, and turns on the dishwasher. Dubstep soon is playing throughout the whole house. Octavia was against the dishwasher, but it was Vinyl's home, so there was nothing that she could do about it.

Vinyl went back up to her bedroom and looked out of the large floor-to-ceiling windows that covered one wall, looking out over Ponyville. Memories began to come back to her of when her parents had owned the house, before her brother had left and was never seen or heard from again. Mega Bass was always fun to be around and he and Vinyl shared a relationship akin to Twilight and Shining Armor, not that they knew it. (Keep in mind that Twilight and Shining live in Canterlot, and Mega and Vinyl live in Ponyville during their youth.) The two ponies had done everything, and Mega had helped her to become the mare that she was now. She missed him more than she realized, or so it seemed.

She remembered when she was asked by Princess Cadence to perform at the wedding between her and Shining, and the thought that her brother is about the same age as that lucky couple killed her. She had almost refused, but the seal at the bottom of the letter, the seal of Princess Celestia herself, had made it impossible. She still had fun at that gig. Who knew that the pink pony that ran Sugar Cube Corner could throw such an awesome party or the fact that Princess Twilight could sing that well? She hadn't been a princess at the time, granted, but still. The mare could sing.

Vinyl looked at the timepiece on her dresser, and realized that she should probably get ready to go. She then smiled when she realized that her gig tonight was actually within the limits of Ponyville, only about a five minute walk from her home. Knowing this, Vinyl set an alarm and went to bed again.

Upon waking, Vinyl quickly got ready by brushing herself, and then donning the purple glasses that marked her not as Vinyl Scratch, but by her stage name, D.J. Pon-3. She then left her house in Octavia's care, and trotted along towards the club that she was booked for that night. The joint was still new and fairly small, but it was doing extremely well. Who knew that a dubstep bar would do so well in the middle of nowhere?

The bar was called the MEGABA$$, and it was booming as Vinyl walked in through the back door. The lines for entry to this 'mature' bar were already circling the block. Tonight was going to be a good night, Vinyl decided.

She walked around and checked in with the manager, who was very happy that Vinyl was on time, not that she was ever late or early. She arrived exactly when she wanted to, and not a moment before. The manager was a young pony that Vinyl didn't care to know the name of at the present moment, if only because she knew that she would forget. Vinyl did have a bit of a reputation for forgetting names.

Having checked in, Vinyl went over to the D.J.'s setup that the MEGABA$$ had set up, and got ready to blow the roof off, as she was Big in Da Clubs. This would be a night that she would make sure was unforgettable.

Her first track that she started on was an oldie but a goodie, so to speak. She put on one of her own mixes, Big in Da Clubs. She liked to start off with this one, as it was a fan favorite (A.N.: also one of my favorites). The club went crazy. Every time she looked backstage, the owner was smiling in a way that showed true appreciation. This was one thing that Vinyl liked about her glasses. It is impossible to see where she is looking when she has them on, and Vinyl liked to use this to her advantage.

The night was probably one of her favorites, looking back. The audience that night was absolutely incredible, and she enjoyed herself that night. Part of what she did to maintain an appearance was that she remained silent whilst onstage, and she didn't break her silence all night. She played so many tracks, both her own and those of other pony musicians that she knew, that she lost count. She also lost herself in the music that night. It was hard not to. The club had some of the most awesome speaker systems that she had ever had the pleasure of playing on.

Around four that morning, Vinyl trotted out of the club, ears ringing and a sense of elation in her heart. This always accompanied a show for her. She swayed from side to side slightly as she walked, in tune to music that only she could hear. She realized that she probably looked drunk off her ass to anypony that saw her, but she didn't care.

As she was walking along, a hoof tapped her side. When she turned to look, she saw a cloaked figure standing behind her.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, her euphoria evaporating and her ears ceasing their incessant ringing.

"I believe you can. I am looking for a pony that goes by the stage name of DJ Pon-3. Do you know where I might be able to find her?" the figure asked in a hushed voice. For some reason, it sounded vaguely familiar to Vinyl. Unfortunately, the hood of the cloak the figure was wearing made it impossible to make out who the figure might be.

"I am DJ Pon-3. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because, she is my long-lost sister," the figure replied. As the figure said this, it flipped back its hood to reveal a pony that Vinyl had almost believed was dead. Mega Bass stood in front of her, but he had changed considerably since the last time she had seen him, eleven years before. Vinyl had been 11 when Mega, then 14, had run away from home. It was the saddest day in Vinyl's life, next to when her parents had died. She didn't want to remember that day, not now.

Vinyl reached out and touched her older brother's face, if only to make sure she wasn't high off of something someone in the audience was smoking. At that point, she almost wished that she was, but this was no hallucination. The only thing that she could think was hallucinated was the clink of her hoof against metal.

She wasn't sure what to think. She just wanted to go home at this point.

"Can we talk somewhere tomorrow? I can't talk right now." Mega said.

Vinyl nodded in reply. She was too stunned for words at this point. Seeing her reaction, Mega flipped his hood back up and then walked off into the night. Vinyl walked the other direction, went home, and got in bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**There you have it guys. Please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
